


黎明之前

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Top!Chiellini
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: “你不知道的事情可太多了。”





	黎明之前

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristina251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/gifts).



> 吃下烟萝的安利！  
> 借用了白垩路太太的黑手党设定，两个人都是警方卧底，燃鹅曼朱不知道椰子的身份&椰子知道曼朱的身份

基耶利尼从外面回来的时候已经是凌晨了。他轻手轻脚地关门，门轴却还是发出吱呀一声听起来大得过分的动静，他忍不住咒骂了一句——

“怎么这么晚才回来？”男人的声音和昏暗的光线一起从客厅的方向透出来，“生意不顺利吗？”

曼朱基奇在等他，而基耶利尼因为这个事实惊讶了半秒。他本没有期待曼朱基奇这样做。事实上当曼朱基奇晚归的时候，基耶利尼几乎没有等过他，毕竟进入睡眠是太容易的一件事了。想到这里他几乎有一点愧疚。

“你喝了很多酒？”曼朱基奇抱着胳膊站在一边看着他。

“其实也没很多。”基耶利尼含糊地说。他谨慎地背对着曼朱基奇脱掉外套挂在衣架上，然后从另一边转过身去，尽量不让曼朱基奇看到他身前的样子。可是对方伸出手拽住了他。

“你怎么了？”曼朱基奇抓着他手臂，让基耶利尼面对着自己。基耶利尼不得不抬起眼睛与他对视。他现在完全面对着曼朱基奇了，于是后者清楚地看见他雪白衬衫上格外扎眼的血迹。

“你受伤了？”曼朱基奇问。

“没有，不得不解决了几个不知道天高地厚的人而已。”基耶利尼试图表现得轻松些。

“你没告诉我今晚的事情会有危险。”曼朱基奇站得更近了些。他皱着眉头，这让他看上去更加阴沉，“你本可以让我跟你一起去的。”

“没这个必要。”基耶利尼回答。

“这理由可没什么说服力，看看你这一身的血。”曼朱基奇挑起眉。

“那你想怎么样？”对方的语气让基耶利尼有些烦躁。

“你为什么不能信任我？”对方提高了声音，“还是说你连个好一点的理由都懒得编？”

“听着，马里奥，没人规定我一定要告诉你所有事情。”基耶利尼板着脸说，“我想你大概该对我们的关系认识得更清醒一点。我们还远远没到那个地步。”

“我知道——”

“不，你不知道，马里奥。”基耶利尼看着曼朱基奇愤怒的眼睛，它们近在咫尺，他甚至能看到睫毛随着急促呼吸的颤抖，“事实上，你不知道的事情可太多了。”

后一句听来如同耳语，话音落下基耶利尼便用唇齿抹去两人之间最后的距离。曼朱基奇甚至来不及反应便被拉进这个显得突如其来且粗暴得过分的吻里。基耶利尼把他按在墙上，舌头探进他的口腔，卷过他的齿列，勾住他的舌尖。残留着的酒精味道蹭在曼朱基奇身上。他抓着曼朱基奇的右手手腕，另一只手从睡衣宽松的下摆钻进去，顺着脊椎的线条缓慢地爱抚着——和那个吻形成极鲜明的反差。一秒后曼朱基奇用同样的热烈回应他，或许用“热烈”这个词并不恰当，那更像是在赌一口气，而谁也不愿轻易善罢甘休。

他们分开的时候，两个人看起来都很狼狈，基耶利尼的嘴唇破了，而曼朱基奇喘息得像是刚进行了一场长跑。缺氧让他的脸浮现一种暧昧的红色，而最令人不舒服的是，他硬了，而基耶利尼看起来还没什么反应。

被基耶利尼带到床上的时候曼朱基奇甚至有些踉跄，画面让人分不清究竟谁才是那个醉酒的人。基耶利尼用了过分大的力气抓着他手腕，松手时那里已经现出红痕来。他的睡衣被从头顶扯下，对方跨坐在他身上，在片刻的思考之后用那件该死的衣服把他的双手绑起来。曼朱基奇似乎是应该反抗的，可他没有。一部分是因为发生的事情显得有些超现实而他的脑子在熬夜之后似乎处理不来，另一部分是因为这好像没有带来什么过于令人厌恶的感觉。

基耶利尼又在吻他了。意大利人天生知道如何点燃欲望的火焰。湿漉漉的亲吻落在眉心，然后是两片本能地在对方凑过来的时候合上的眼睑。右手灵活的手指抚上他胸口，而后捉住他一侧的乳尖。指甲戳弄乳头，指腹按压乳晕，不一会那一侧的胸口就渐渐地染上漂亮的红色。肿起来的左乳胀得他难耐，身子不由自主地挺起来往基耶利尼手里送去。而对方的左手同样并没闲着，它此时正握住曼朱基奇的腰，恶意地揉按着男人线条漂亮的腰窝。难以名状的酸痒感觉从腰部的皮肤渗进肌肉传到脊椎末端，顺着神经纤维向上爬行，如同虫蚁的节肢在所及每分每寸留下令人战栗的触感，直到大脑。他动弹不得。

基耶利尼哼了一声，曼朱基奇觉得自己看到了他微微翘起的嘴角。他一把将曼朱基奇的裤子拉到膝弯，然后分开他的双腿。男人停下了动作。

“我要操你了。”他盯着曼朱基奇的脸冷静地说，那语气听起来简直是说他要去谈生意。这太荒谬了。于是曼朱基奇选择不去给出反应。反正他们已经走到了这一步，现在叫停也没什么可能。

基耶利尼探身在床头柜的抽屉里翻找润滑剂，动作摇摇晃晃，曼朱基奇躺在那里几乎要担心他摔下床。润滑剂挤得太多了，冰凉黏腻的液体从臀缝缓慢地流下去，第一根手指就这样刺进他的穴口。

冰冷的液体在手指的揉动之下渐渐温热起来，然后在甬道里一点点烧成一片火。曼朱基奇并不习惯这样，身体本能地抗拒着入侵。基耶利尼一直盯着他的脸。注意到曼朱基奇的躲闪，他按紧了对方的腰。“放松。”他低声说，“如果你不想受伤的话。”

该死。曼朱基奇闭上眼深呼吸，紧紧绞着基耶利尼手指的肠道慢慢放松下来，而对方却并没有给他喘息的时间，第二根手指就这样插了进去。曼朱基奇发出声短促的惊叫，成功地让基耶利尼笑了出来。

“你，啊……你，你笑什么？”后穴的手指抽插旋转着，在某些时刻某些位置刻意屈起的指节将曼朱基奇有些恼火的质问搅得支离破碎。“笑你啊，马里奥。”意大利人的口音带着极为浓重的情欲，与简短明了的回答形成鲜明反差。曼朱基奇泄了气一样躺在床上，和一个喝醉了的意大利人又能说什么呢？

添上第三根手指的时候曼朱基奇放松了很多，温暖紧致的甬道已经为基耶利尼做好了准备。他的阴茎挺立着，诚实地反映着他的欲望。基耶利尼不紧不慢地用手指操着他，每次抽出大半再一插到底，然后在他的体内刮擦按揉。他试图夹起腿磨蹭性器来纾解几分难耐，而就在这要了命的当口，基耶利尼抽出了手指。身前身后的空虚感一起包裹住曼朱基奇，让他在自身高涨的性欲里仰着头喘息。

“你硬了。”基耶利尼又开始用那种语气说话了。他的指尖触着曼朱基奇的阴茎，若即若离地勾画着那上面凸起的血管。这种程度的触碰，越摸越令人不满足。透明的液体从阴茎前端渗出来，像是某种暧昧不清的暗示。好在这一次基耶利尼并没让他等太久。那根粗壮而坚硬的阴茎闯进甬道，曼朱基奇闷哼一声，本该是撕裂般的痛感，却在焦灼的欲望之下异化成某种令人眩晕的愉悦。就着这个姿势，基耶利尼俯下身去啃咬舔吻曼朱基奇的锁骨胸口，他的阴茎进到更深的所在处去，逼得曼朱基奇喉咙里发出低沉的呜咽一般的呻吟。他一边按紧了对方的腰肢不让他动弹，一边快速而用力地顶弄着，阴囊撞击臀瓣的声响和抽插间带出的淫靡水声极有节奏感，和着两人的喘息，让整个房间都带上性爱的韵律。

终于在某一点曼朱基奇发出声压不住的叫喊，而基耶利尼终于找到了应有的方向，柱身每一下都狠狠碾过那一点。他着了魔一样听着曼朱基奇控制不住的呻吟——他以前不知道曼朱基奇也能发出这样的声音来。然后他伸出手，握住对方的阴茎，拇指在顶端一抹，指腹按住了那个释放的出口。粘稠的液体与快感冲到出口又被迫停止，曼朱基奇瞪大了眼睛，基耶利尼甚至能够看清他眼里闪烁着的生理泪水。

“唔……乔吉奥，乔吉奥，这样不行……你，你放开……”曼朱基奇喘息着，说话时句尾带上几分呜咽。

“你要到了，马里奥。可我想和你一起。”基耶利尼回答。他不曾减慢抽插的速度，曼朱基奇在他身下难受地扭动喘息着，肠道在快感的席卷中一次次收绞，裹着基耶利尼的欲望，用生理本能告诉他他还需要更多。曼朱基奇被缚的双手搂着基耶利尼的后颈，像是溺水的人抓着浮木。呻吟声渐渐地哽在喉咙里，他扬起头绷紧了腿——

基耶利尼松了手，顺便在他阴茎上撸动了几下，其实并没有这个必要。被禁锢已久的精液在小腹的抽搐中一波波从柱头吐出来，快感在脑子里炸成一片烟火。几乎与此同时，基耶利尼咬在他胸口，然后用自己的种子填满了他。

他们气喘吁吁地躺在一起，窗外的天空现出黎明该有的靛蓝色来。曼朱基奇困倦极了。在朦朦胧胧的睡意里他好像知道基耶利尼拿来纸巾草草清理了他们两个，也好像知道基耶利尼躺回他身边。重新获得自由的双手搂住意大利男人。

他好像并没听到基耶利尼在他耳边说的那句早安。


End file.
